The Family Secret
by Gothgirl17
Summary: The Royal Family minus Daphne is alive.More inside R&R.Enjoy.Realy all the couples.When you'll have to wait & see.It is about a dream i had a few years ago i think it turned out alright
1. Introduction

The Family Secret

Introduction

When Bloom the last princess of Sparks was born ,she and her twin brother had wonderful parents, a caring sister named Daphne and a safe and happy home. But all that changed when the three emsestrisses attacked Sparks. The twins were separated so that they would be safe and out of harm's way. Bloom was sent to Gardenia a small town on Earth. She was put here because she is the keeper of the Dragon Fire and Earth is the last place anyone would look for a magical being. And Riven was sent to the Harmonic Nebula. Daphne died in order to protect her little brother and sister. But she kept a watchful eye on the twins as they grew up. Their father, King Oritel told her, "Keep an eye on them and tell them the truth when the time is right." Daphne didn't really understand what her father meant but told him that she would because she trusted her father and knew that everything would reveal itself in due time. Which turned out to be a very long time indeed. 


	2. Seventeen years Later

Chapter Two

Seventeen years later

Bloom! Wake up, classes start in two hours and breakfast is in an hour. Okay Stella I'm up. But why are you up so early its normally me who is getting you up? Well Bloom I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday. Aw thank you Stella. Your welcome darling .We exchange hugs in addition to our morning greetings to one another. So, Bloom how was your date with Sky last night? It was wonderful and Magical Stella. So it was that good? Yes it was and so much more. Do have time tonight to spend with the girls.Yeah I do. Sky said our reservations were later tonight because he had to talk to the guys about something. But he was being very secretive about what he had to talk to them about. Well Bloom sweetie that's just how the Red Fountain boys are sometimes they do that about once or twice a semester but it depends on the guy. But you have nothing to worry about with Sky. Thanks Stella that helped a lot. Your welcome sweetie. Hey,Bloom do you think Daphne could join us tonight?Acctually she can because she's visiting me tonight.Oh I almost forgot to tell you Stella Miss Faragonda revived her. I don't know how but she did. That's awesome Bloom. There was a knock coming from the girls lounge. And Bloom answered it and to her surprise Miss Faragonda was standing in the doorway.Oh hello Miss Faragonda please come in why don't you. Thank you girls. I have some news for you and only have a few hours to let the entire school know. Okay so what's the news Miss Faragonda?Well there are no classes today at Alfea or Red Fountain. This is because there is going to be an all day dance right after breakfast. Yes Miss Faragonda.Oh and girls it's a formal event. And before I forget Bloom Happy Birthday. And just so you know you are the guest of honor because isn't it your 18th Birthday. And you've been saving the magical dimension since you were fifthteen.So I think a party is in order and see you all later at the party.


	3. Getting Ready Part I

Getting Ready

Stella, help! I can't make up my mind.

What do you need my help with?

I can't make up my mind on which outfit I should wear.

Bloom, what are your choices?

My choices are: a royal blue dress with royal blue heals ,a silver strapless gown with silver heals, a gold spaghetti strap dress with gold heals and finally a gorgeous white gown with white heals.

Bloom, first you need to narrow it down to your favorites.

After Bloom had narrowed her choices down to her favorites she had: the white dress, the royal blue dress, and the silver dress left.

Okay, Bloom do any of these dresses have tiara's the go with them?

Yes, only the white and silver dresses because my tiara of the Kingdom of Sparks is still on Sparks. And will remain there until we restore the planet.Okay,Stella,if Sky comes looking for me while I'm getting ready and I'll be down in a few.Okay,I will see you down there.Stella calls to Bloom as she's exiting their dorm completely ready. Well after Stella did Bloom's makeup.

I guess Stella was just to anxious to see Brandon to wait for Bloom like she normally does. But that can't be helped.

With Musa and Tecna:

Good morning Tec.

Good Morning to you too Musa.So you anxious to see Riven today?

Yeah.He's been so busy with Red Fountain lately that we've hardly seen each other.

That's to bad Musa.Maybe things will look up for the two of you at today's ball were celebrating Blooms' birthday.

Hey Tecna do you think Sky's going to ask her today?

Musa for once I can say that I really don't know. But it would be great if he did right.

Yeah it would and it would make this her perfect Birthday. And they have been dating what going on three years.

Yeah something like that. Once you think about it that's a really long time to be dating one person.

Your right as usual.

Tecna I have an idea on what you should do with your hair for the ball.

What?

Undo the spell you cast that always makes it super short in the morning. And just let it down and natural it would look so pretty.

Really Musa you think it would?

Tecna, have I ever lied to you?

Well no you haven't ever since I met you.

So then Tec could you please trust me on this one?

Sure, why not? I'm looking for a change.

When the spell had been cast and had undone the magic that had been previously set on Tecna's hair Musa was stunned at how beautiful Tecna's hair was.

Wow! Tecna your hair is so beautiful and way, way longer then it was before the spell had been lifted.

Tecna's hair was down to the back of her knees and was straight.

Yeah,I was bored the day before I came here so I made a spell that makes my hair really short. But it only lasts for twenty-four hours.

Timmy isn't going to recognize you Tecna.

Maybe he will and maybe he won't. But he will be shocked all right. After the shock wears off then he might realize its me and probably ask how my hair grew so fast and then I'll have to tell him the truth.

He'll understand Tec I'm mean look who sent him that new sweeter the summer after freshman year and he loved it.

Yeah I see what you mean but we better finish getting ready breakfast starts soon and then we have the ball.

Your right as usual Tec.


	4. Getting Ready Part II

Getting Ready Part II

With Flora and Layla:

Good Morning Layla.

Good Morning Flora. Did you sleep well last night?

I slept alright. What about you?

I slept fine Flo.

So do you think Sky's going to ask Bloom tonight?

He might. But with Sky you never know what he's going to do. I think its time that we got out of bed and got dressed for the Ball in honor of Bloom's birthday today.

Great idea Flora.

So when do you think Stella's going to get up?

I don't know. But she's probably still asleep.

Hey Musa.

Hey Girls good morning.

So do you need our help in getting Stella out of bed and awake.

Surprisingly no. Guys I wouldn't anyway Music Fairy remember. But anyway Stella woke up early this morning. I think she had to wrap Bloom's gift and She did that really early this morning. Well I'll see you down there. See you guys later.

Later Musa.


End file.
